


Is this sufficient?

by EllowynTheNotKing



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: My boyfriend doesn't have an account so I'm posting this for him.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Is this sufficient?

Spock comes into the captain's quarters helicoptering his dick at the captain. "This is a suffice mating ritual, correct?"


End file.
